


Lucky

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: A touch starved Bucky Barnes begins to reacquaint with the world through you.





	Lucky

\-  It took a long time for Bucky to come to terms with touching you and being touched in return. That day in the marketplace when he had grasped your hand had been the start of something new and exciting. You were patient and soothing, allowing Bucky to guide the terms of your relationship. You knew he was fragile, that the slightest exertion of pressure could break the confidence he was slowly rebuilding after his ordeals overseas and you would do anything to prevent that from happening.

    - It had taken Bucky a while to remind himself that the simplest touch didn’t have to come at a cost. He had spent years as a POW overseas, every interaction he had endured had come coupled with agony. In the aftermath he associated human contact with excruciating pain. Since meeting you, he had experienced the warmth of another human being. You reminded him that there was goodness in the world, that his life could have color once again.

    - Bucky savored every single one of your touches, hoarding them as if they were precious gifts that you bestowed upon him. He drew strength from every single one of them, becoming bolder and more secure in his own sense of self.

    - These days Bucky could not keep his hands off you. He poured as much of himself as he could into every single touch. He wanted to make sure you knew how much he cared for you, that you were loved.

    - In public Bucky always delivers small, deliberate displays of affection. He loves to hold your hand when you’re out together. He loves the intimacy of lacing his fingers with yours, it makes him feel grounded and connected. His palm always comes to rest on your lower back when he holds open doors for you.

    - You love to snuggle up together on the couch. Bucky likes it when you lean back against his chest, both of his arms wrapped around you as he buries his face into the curve of your shoulder. He adores inhaling your sweet floral scent, how soft your skin feels underneath his lips as the two of you binge watch The Big Bang Theory on Netflix.

    - Bucky likes to sleep with the bedroom door ajar and the hall light on. It reminds him when he wakes up breathless in the middle of the night that he’s safe, that he still has his freedom. It’s nights like that that remind him of how lucky he is. Lucky to be alive, lucky to have you in his life. That feeling is reinforced when you curl up around his quivering form, your dainty hands lightly soothing over his tense muscles until he relaxes in your loving embrace.


End file.
